The Midnight Hour
by A Anonymous FanFiction Writer
Summary: One night, at midnight, Nina catches Eddie walking out the door. Nina joins him, and they take a walk on the school grounds, when suddenly they kiss and a flash of light occurs. The next morning, things begin to descend slowly into chaos. What is going on, and can they find out before it costs them their lives? Former oneshot. Nina/Eddie.


_The Midnight Hour_

* * *

**Description: **One night, at midnight, Nina catches Eddie walking out the door. Nina joins him, and they take a walk on the school grounds, when suddenly they kiss and a flash of light occurs. The next morning, things begin to descend slowly into chaos. What is going on, and can they find out before it costs them their lives? Former oneshot. Nina/Eddie.

**Author's Note: **I got this brilliant idea for a story about Nina and Eddie walking around the grounds of the unnamed boarding school where they go, during the night. I got it from reading a few Neddie stories. This is a former oneshot turned into a full-length story. To make it clear, this is set in a AU of Season 2 where the mystery is already solved, but there are still a couple months in the school year.

* * *

**Chapter One - The Clock Strikes Twelve**

**UPDATED: July 17, 2013 - Changed A/Ns to say that it's a full story and not a oneshot. Also, changed the format slightly.**

* * *

_~Nina's POV~_

The clock in the entrance hall of the Anubis house chimed twelve times when I woke up that night. I knew what time it was, it was midnight. For some reason, almost every night, I wake up at this time and then I do something for a while before finally getting more sleep. Whether it's taking a walk through the school grounds, or writing a story, or even exploring certain aspects of the school, it doesn't matter.

I decided that tonight, I would take a walk outside after opening the window and finding that a crisp and cool spring breeze was blowing. I grabbed my coat and opened the door to walk into the girls' hallway, closing the door carefully as to not wake up Amber.

I opened the next door, which was to go in the hallway between the stairs and Victor's office, very carefully as well when I saw that Victor was sleeping in his office chair, which I was sure that he did a lot. I closed it and then tiptoed down the stairs, and was just about to walk towards the door, when I saw that somebody was already planning to leave.

_~Eddie's POV~_

I woke up as the clock struck it's seventh chime out of twelve. My usual wake up time, I thought to myself. For some reason, every night, I would wake up at midnight, even in America, and either walk around the house, or outside. It was strange, but it was fun to do, in my opinion.

My thoughts as I got slowly out of bed and got changed into some comfortable clothes for walking around at night in the spring, were that I was shocked to find that all those strange occurences with me were because I was the Osirian, who was supposed to protect the Chosen One, which was Nina. For some reason, since I found out this revelation, I've been spending a lot more time with her. It was kind of strange.

I opened the door quietly as to not wake up Fabian, and shut it quietly as well. I tiptoed out of the room and opened the front door to the house of Anubis when somebody quietly said my name behind me.

_~Nina's POV~_

"Eddie?" I whispered, and he turned around almost immediately.

I could tell that he was quite shocked to see me, but I was not. Several times when I woke up at this hour, and I looked out the window, I saw him outside, walking around and obviously thinking. I did some research and found that every night at midnight, the Chosen One and the Osirian would wake up and not be able to sleep for some time – until they realized they were meant to be together.

Eddie finally spoke, knocking me out of my thoughts, "Why are you up?"

"Because I woke up. Why are you up?" I asked him, pretending as if I didn't know why he was up.

He chucked softly. "Because I woke up." He replied, mimicking me.

We both laughed quietly for several seconds. "I was about to go outside and take a walk, why don't you join me?" Eddie asked.

After several seconds looking as if I was thinking about it, I said, "Sure. Besides, I was about to do the exact same thing."

Eddie and I walked out the door. I walked out first because Eddie is apparently a gentleman when he wants to be. I can see why Patricia likes him – with his good looks, charming smile and likable personality. If I hadn't known about the Chosen One and the Osirian, I would be yelling at myself for thinking this. Eddie didn't know, and I looked over at him as we walked slowly through the grounds. He was obviously deep in thought, as if he was battling with himself.

_~Eddie's POV~_

"Eddie?" I heard the person whisper and I wheeled around immediately.

I was quite shocked to see that it was the Chosen One and the girl I was supposed to protect, Nina Martin. She was thinking and I patiently let her finish, knowing that if I didn't, she'd probably yell at me and wake up the whole house. That wouldn't be good – the entire house seeing Nina yell at me at twelve o'clock in the middle of the night. I finally decided to knock her out of her thoughts by saying four words:

"Why are you up?"

She replied almost immediately, which struck me as slightly suspicious, by saying, "Because I woke up. Why are _you_ up?"

I chuckled slightly and said, mimicking her slightly, "Because_ I_ woke up."

I laughed quietly and she joined in, and we stayed like that for a small amount of time before we both stopped and I asked, "I was about to go outside and take a walk, why don't you join me?"

She looked as if she was looking it over, and as if she didn't really want to. That made me frown slightly, because why would Nina not want to walk with me outside? Several seconds later, she finally replied by saying:

"Sure. Besides, I was about to do the exact same thing."

We walked to the door, and I opened it for her, being the gentleman that I can be when I want to. We began to walk, and I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, even if she had only just woken up and come downstairs. She had a beautiful smile and was just the most perfect-

"EDDIE, STOP!" I shouted to myself in my head.

I have a girlfriend, I thought to myself. But, then again, have I ever thought of Patricia like this before? No, I haven't. But-, and I pushed that other voice to the other side of my mind. I turned to Nina, who was turning away from me as if she had just been looking at me.

"Nina?" I asked in a very quiet voice, and she turned towards me again.

I moved closer to the blonde-haired girl and did something completely out of impulse, after leaning in, I kissed her. Suddenly, a bright, white light surrounded us and although I was quite shocked, I continued to kiss her, our tongues battling for control when the light finally did disappear. We were glowing in a gold light for several more seconds before the light finally disappeared.

I was clueless as to why it happened, but Nina explained everything to me: about how the Chosen One and the Osirian were supposed to get together, how they were going to get their full powers when they kissed for the first time, etc. When she finished, I pumped my fist into the air and shouted, "COOL!" She laughed loudly and I joined her as we walked inside the house, separated at the stairs and I went into my warm bed.

My last thought before my peaceful slumber was: Amber's gonna be pissed.

_~Nina's POV~_

"Nina?" Eddie asked me in a strangely quiet voice, and I turned towards him.

This surprised me slightly, because Eddie wasn't the one to speak as quietly as he did. He moved slightly closer to me and then did something that I never expected he would do: he kissed me. A bright, white light surrounded us and flashed, then disappeared. We were both glowing gold when it disappeared, and we both smiled.

I knew what it meant, but he didn't. So, I explained to him that this meant that we were both finally accessing our 'Chosen One/Paragon' and 'Osirian' powers. He was in awe the entire time, and when I finally finished my explanation, he yelled out into the night, "Cool!"

We both laughed as we walked back to the house of Anubis, holding hands and smiling, peaceful knowing that we were both truly and fully in love. The only thing that could ruin today is the fact that Fabina and Peddie, as Amber called us, were about to get screwed. I was not looking forward to the morning, but I tried to keep my cool as we separated at the stairs, and I crawled back into bed, falling asleep nearly instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, instead of a multi-chapter sequel, you got more chapters other than this one. The next chapter will be posted shortly. It'll be up soon.

Anyway, did you like the chapter? Was there anything you didn't like? Comment below, let me know. And if you want to read some more of my stories (HOA, or not), then go to my profile all the way above.

Thanks for reading!

-AAFFW


End file.
